


First New Year Together

by Shadow Etherious (GothAlbinoAngel)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothAlbinoAngel/pseuds/Shadow%20Etherious
Summary: Hisui and Lucy spend New Year's Eve together.
Relationships: Hisui E. Fiore/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	First New Year Together

**Author's Note:**

> I love Lusui so much. And a friend of mine rekindled my flame for them, so here we are! First new fic of the new year!

New Year’s Eve Day had come again to the kingdom of Fiore. Guilds all across the land were putting on shows for their towns to enjoy. Children laughed as fire, electric, and explosion mages sent fireworks into the air. Water, earth, and plant wizards wowed the masses with their sculptures. Parades marched through the streets, showcasing their best tricks for everyone to see. The entire country was ready for night to fall and the countdown to begin.

Lucy hummed as she stared at a piece of paper. She’d received the letter a few days ago. Officially, it was called a Royal Summons, a letter from the royal family requesting her presence. In actuality, it was a love note from her girlfriend, Princess Hisui, asking to spend their first New Year’s Eve as a couple together.

Naturally, Lucy had responded in affirmative. She’d already informed Master that she wouldn’t be present for the Fairy Tail parade. Erza had given her a wink when no one else was looking, making Lucy blush. Mira had wished her a safe trip as well. The problem was that she needed to disappear before Natsu and Happy tried finding her. She hadn’t told them she wouldn’t be part of the parade and considering their penchant for barging into her house, they'd be disappointed she wouldn't be around. 

"Suitcase is packed," she murmured, hefting the bag to her shoulder. 

She made sure the apartment was in order before heading out the door. Lucy watched all the decorations and festivities around her. Children raced around, playing with one another and barely avoiding bumping into her suitcase as she went. A few of her guildmates spotted her and waved. Levy sent her a thumbs up and Lucy grinned at her with a slight blush. 

Lucy managed to arrive at the train just in time. She showed her ticket and stepped on. As the train took off, Lucy felt her heart flutter. It would be her first New Year as Princess Hisui's girlfriend. While they weren't overly public with their affection, they also didn't try to hide it. Lucy's employment in Magnolia kept her from Crocus, so any time she got to see her girlfriend in person, she always felt her stomach burning in anticipation. The scenery couldn't pass fast enough in Lucy's opinion.

Meanwhile, back in Magnolia, Natsu and Happy couldn't find their best friend. They'd looked around the guild hall and around the parade. Most of the people around mentioned they hadn't seen Lucy all day. which they thought odd because she would never pass up a chance to have fun. So a-hunting they went. 

"Do you think she's sick again?" Happy asked curiously as they approached Lucy's apartment. "I'd hate for her to miss the parade."

"We'll just pull somethin' else to make her feel included," Natsu shrugged smugly. He easily scaled the house and climbed through Lucy's window. "Yo, Lucy, you goo-."

The room was dark and empty. From the fading scent and the lack of sound anywhere else, it was clear the rest of the apartment was empty, too. Where the heck did Lucy go?

"DO YOU THINK SHE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED?" Happy gasped, staring around. 

"Nah, that wouldn't make sense," Natsu muttered. "Lights're off and the only scent here is hers." 

It wasn't something he did a lot, but Natsu took a moment to think about what was going on. Lucy clearly wasn't forced to leave, so she wasn't in trouble. Didn't this happen before? They thought Lucy went back home for good, but she came back. So maybe she went to go see a grave or somethin'. Weren't her parents dead? So she probably just went to visit'em and then she'll be back by nightfall to spend New Year with the guild. Natsu brightened at this and turned to head back out the window. 

"No worries, buddy," he told Happy. "She'll be back in no time. Just gotta give'er a little time to herself or whatever. Let's see if there's anything good to eat around."

"Sounds good to me!" Happy chirped, following after Natsu. 

In Crocus, festivities were in full swing. The streets were packed with people, everyone adding to the New Year excitement as best they could. Lucy stepped off the train and glanced around. Vendors on the street called out to her, offering something to take on her way. Even though they were offering food for free, Lucy still made sure to slip a few Jewel across the counter so they knew she appreciated it. 

"Lucy!" a voice called. 

Lucy's heart fluttered at the sound and she spun to see a hand waving to her over the crowd. If that weren't obvious enough, the looming stature and shining armor of Colonel Arcadios was impossible to miss. Grinning, Lucy hurried over to the person waving and found Hisui waiting for her with open arms. 

"You made it!" Hisui cheered, stepping forward to wrap Lucy in a hug. 

"Of course I did," Lucy chuckled, returning the hug tightly. "I couldn't leave you all by your lonesome on our first New Year together."

Hisui nuzzled against her neck before pulling back. Lucy blinked when Hisui turned to one of the royal guards nearby and held out Lucy's suitcase. How did she...? "Please take this to the assigned room in the castle," she ordered. 

"Right away, Your Highness." The guard took off, the crowd parting for him. 

Hisui beamed at Lucy and took her hand. "As you can see the city is throwing itself into festivities," she said, gesturing to the streets around them. 

"It's even more gorgeous than usual," Lucy laughed. She laced her fingers through Hisui's and swung their hands idly as they walked. Arcadios strode on Hisui's free side. Just like always, even though he was imposing and difficult to miss, he somehow managed to make himself seem nonexistent. Lucy didn't know how he did it, but she thanked him for the ability all the same. 

"It's far more beautiful now that you've arrived." Hisui shot her a small smirk and Lucy's cheeks flushed. 

It always took her off guard when Hisui said things like that out of nowhere. Lucy wasn't complaining, but she needed some warning. Random compliments made her light up like a stoplight. 

Hisui felt more relaxed than she had in ages. It had been so long since Lucy's last visit that she wasn't even sure Lucy would be available to come to Crocus for New Year. Thankfully, upon receiving Lucy's response letter, some of her anxiety lifted. Still, something could happen out of nowhere and keep Lucy from her. Having her girlfriend here with her on such a special occasion was the best thing in Hisui's world. 

They passed a photobooth and Hisui gasped, tugging Lucy closer. "Let's get some pictures together!" she urged her. "You too, Arcadios, come on!"

"I don't want to intrude-." Arcadios began before both Lucy and Hisui each grabbed one of his hands. 

"Don't be like that," Lucy told him with her signature grin. "New Year is a time for friends and family to be together. Take a picture with us!"

Arcadios couldn't argue with _both_ of them, so he allowed himself to be pulled along into the photobooth. Hisui slid some Jewel into the machine and the trio delighted in creating different memories together. Arcadios couldn't help a grin as the last picture came in, Hisui pulling him and Lucy close so they were all together. Though, he did make a fake gagging face when Lucy leaned over to kiss Hisui's cheek for one of the photos. 

"I love it!" Lucy chirped, holding up the picture. A blush had deepened Hisui's cheeks just as the camera went off. It was absolutely adorable. 

Hisui huffed, but she couldn't keep the smile off her face as they made their way along the streets. Just like in Magnolia, children raced up and down the streets, playing and laughing with one another. A few of them stared in awe, because it was a Fairy Tail wizard or because it was the _princess!_ Lucy and Hisui waved to them with matching smiles before they kept going. 

"So, you're the reason the Oracion Seis was finally apprehended?" Hisui asked curiously. The three of them were sitting together, chowing into some sandwiches. Arcadios was a little further away again, to provide the illusion of privacy. 

"Well, it was a group effort," Lucy explained. "All of the guilds worked together in order to make it happen. It's why we've got such strong bonds with one another. And little Wendy has settled into Fairy Tail really well."

"Poor girl," Hisui murmured. "I feel terrible thinking about how upsetting that must have been. It's a good thing Erza was there to guide her or I can't imagine what could have happened."

Lucy nodded. "It's kind of the guild's way, you know," she said. "If someone feels lost or confused, we take them in. It doesn't matter who or what they are, if they join us, they're like family."

"It's a very wholesome and pure way to run a guild," Hisui agreed. "Forming one based around loyalty and companionship rather than just greed or the shared ambition of being the strongest makes everyone in the guild stronger in a way. Instead of fighting for yourselves, you fight for each other." She leaned over and nuzzled her cheek against Lucy's. "You really are a big family."

Lucy chuckled, her cheeks tinted. "Hey, don't say it like that," she said softly. "You're part of the family, too. You and Arcadios."

"I doubt I would be as welcome if we broke up," Hisui snorted, though there wasn't any malice or seriousness behind it. 

"Of course you would." Lucy's grin split her face. "Even if we do break up, that won't make you any less family!" She bumped her shoulder against Hisui's. "Family doesn't break apart over something dumb like that. We'd be pretty crappy if we did."

Hisui hummed. "Yeah, you're right," she laughed. "Though, I would probably still invite Master Makarov to the castle for a dinner party. He seems the type who needs a break."

"You don't know the _half_ of it." They shared a laugh as they continued eating, Lucy telling Hisui about some of the more recent headaches her team in particular has caused Master. 

As the sun began to fall, children were ushered indoors. Adults stayed out, drinking and celebrating, waiting for the moment the countdown would start. Hisui guided Lucy toward the castle. 

"The fireworks in Crocus are always set off from Mercurius' courtyard," she explained. "We'll have a front row seat for them!"

Lucy couldn't argue with that. Stepping into the castle, the trio separated. Arcadios headed off to debrief the Captain of the Guard on the princess' outing. Hisui tugged Lucy toward one of the castle towers. She opened the door and Lucy was shocked to find an entire area set up just for the two of them. 

"You did all this," she asked in awe.

"Of course," Hisui said a bit shyly. "It's our first New Years together. You're supposed to make the first one special." 

They settled onto the blanket and Lucy pulled Hisui closer. Hisui nuzzled against Lucy and wrapped an arm around her back. Lucy kept her own arm around Hisui's shoulders and they laced their free hands together. 

Staring up at the stars, Hisui gave a soft sigh. "I always admired magic," she said quietly. Lucy glanced down at her, but Hisui kept her eyes on the stars. "Magic is so free and uninhibited in our world, you know? Anyone can use it, anyone can learn it, anyone can have it. It's a gift in ways a lot of people never really understand."

From her pocket, she pulled a silver key and Lucy's eyes widened. It was a Dog key, similar to the one she used to call Plue. "I found this when I was younger," Hisui continued. "It was the very first Celestial key I ever had. I had no idea what Celestial Spirit magic was at the time, but Nico came without me even needing to call him. He was so nice, explaining everything I needed to understand.

"Up until that point, I had seen magic as strong or as weak. Weak magic couldn't do much, strong magic was powerful. But Nico made me realize that... that's not the case. Magic comes from the wielder, their motivations, their ambitions, and drive."

Hisui finally looked up at Lucy. "It wasn't until I saw you and the other guilds fighting together that I fully understood what that meant. Your will to protect one another, to help each other keep standing, is what makes you strong, not what type of magic you use." Hisui set the key down, took a breath and called a small green flame to hand. 

"You-!" Lucy stared at the flame in shock. 

"I started learning other types of magic," Hisui explained. "Not to use or anything like that, but just because... I wanted to experience a small bit of what you and your friends felt. I saw the way you and Natsu teamed up in battle. And I wondered if I could make flames as pretty as his."

"Of course you can't," Lucy said quietly. She reached out and gently cupped Hisui's hand with her free one, being careful to avoid the flame. "Your fire is your own, it's from your own heart. And as far as I'm concerned, it's far more beautiful than Natsu's could ever hope to be."

Hisui's cheeks darkened, even in the dim candlelight and her flame turned bright pink in response. Lucy chuckled and looked up at the sky. "You're right. The reason you use magic determines how strong it is. Without my friends in Fairy Tail, I'm not even sure I would be as strong as I am. It's because of them, because of you, because of everyone I know, that I've grown into the wizard I am." She took a breath. "And I have a New Year's surprise for you, too."

Curiosity flickered in Hisui's eyes as Lucy reached for her key ring. She unclipped the key for Capricorn and handed it to Hisui. "Try calling Capricorn," she ordered. 

"But he's contracted to you," Hisui pointed out. "Another Celestial wizard can't call a spirit that's already contracted."

"Just try it," Lucy urged her with a mysterious smile. 

Hisui took a breath. "Open, Gate of the Goat: Capricorn!"

A flash of light filled the room and the well-dressed Goat spirit materialized before them. He gave a polite bow and said, "Hello, Your Majesty."

Hisui's jaw dropped. She stared at the key and then turned to Lucy, questions swirling in her eyes. "I tweaked my contracts a little," Lucy explained. "You, Yukino, Sorano, and I are the last Celestial wizards in the country, possibly the world. Yukino changed her contracts so that Sorano could use her golden keys if she needed to. I tweaked mine so that you could call the spirits if you need them." Hisui opened her mouth, but Lucy stopped her. "I know you have your guard and Arcadios, but they can't handle _everything_ , Hisui. I want to be sure you're safe. Your dad would want to keep you safe whatever way possible and I'm right there with him."

"Lady Lucy has spoken with each individual spirit as well," Capricorn piped up. "She made it very clear that this is our choice and that we are allowed to rescind our agreement at any time, so long as we notify you first. The spirits have agreed to this as well, Your Majesty. With so few capable of calling us, and our keys mandated to only two users in the entire world, we appreciate Lady Lucy allowing us to have access to one more person."

That was a lot of information to take in. Hisui took a deep breath. "Thank you," she whispered, leaning forward to hug Lucy tightly. "This... this is an amazing gift. I will treasure it, I promise."

Lucy hugged her back with a smile, shooting Capricorn a happy thumbs up. 

"If that's the case," Hisui murmured as she pulled back. "I have a favor to ask of you, Lucy."

"Go ahead."

"Can you help me summon the others?" Lucy blinked. "I can't open all the gates at once. Motivation or not, I'm only capable of keeping open three gates maximum. But it's New Year, and a new start for all of us. I would hate for the spirits to miss out."

Lucy grinned. "Then I'm down!" she agreed, unclipping the rest of her keys. "Let's do it!"

Together, the two of them summoned the rest of the ten spirits. Taurus reigned himself in, knowing Lucy and Hisui were together. Loke was also on his best behavior, formally thanking Hisui for accepting Lucy's gift. 

As the countdown finally began, Hisui leaned against Lucy. "Shall we start the new year off right?"

Lucy glanced down at her and gave a soft nervous chuckle. "I don't think we could start it any other way, honestly."

Hisui rolled her eyes affectionately and, as the countdown hit one, she leaned up to press her lips against Lucy's. The spirits all clapped and cheered for the happy couple. The fireworks popped outside, but Lucy was sure they were different than the ones popping behind her eyelids. Kissing Hisui always had that effect on her. It was more magical than anything else in Fiore. 

When they pulled apart, both were blushing a fair amount. Lucy reached around and pulled Hisui flush against her side. Hisui buried her face in Lucy's hair for a moment and the two of them enjoyed the cheering and bursting lights from outside. 

This was definitely starting the new year off right.

Back in Magnolia, Natsu hoped Lucy could see fireworks wherever she was. Lisanna made sure to steal her new year's kiss from him before he passed out from the excitement of another year of fun heading their way. 


End file.
